Bitter Sweet
by I-am-a-brat
Summary: Cammie will do whatever it takes to keep her loved ones safe. But doing what's right doesn't always mean doing what's easy. Following her father's (Matthew) footsteps, Cammie finds herself in the beautiful city of Rome, finishing what he started. I'm crap at summaries but please read and review. My first fanfic in a while.
1. Chapter 1

Bitter Sweet

**AN**: Hey guys, this is the first fanfic I've written in a while, it's my take on GG5 and GG6 (a mix between the two) mostly alternate endings to situations that occurred, just a bit of fun. Enjoy reading and don't hesitate to let me know what you think; review.

Prologue- Cammie's p.o.v

I stood in the middle of a heaving street market, a sea of people (equal part tourists and citizens) thronged around me conversing in different dialects and moving between stalls, the American embassy at my back. I was here. So was my dad. Somewhere. In the distance a couple held hands and strolled along leisurely passed stalls; careless and free. Things I wished I could be but undoubtedly knew I'd never be. Torrid heat, teased the people of Rome, the blistering sunlight refracting off the cobblestone paving and sun kissing a diversity of skins. I took a sip of the cappuccino I'd brought earlier (now cold) and wished I hadn't, it's bitter taste done nothing in the way of calming my nerves. I retched, coughing it back down. Maybe it was the taste of dishwater. Maybe it was the waiting. Or maybe it was both. One thing I knew, I wouldn't be buying another cappuccino in a while.

Then he was there walking towards me. To the untrained eye, he was a tourist, back-packing through Europe. So was I. He cursed under his breath; his shoes had been scuffed on the cobblestones and then despite everything – that had happened, that was to come- a small burst of laughter broke loose from lips. 'Agent Townsend' I said, closing the distance between us, after recovering from my bout of laughter. 'Miss Morgan' he replied and flashed the quickest of smirks. It was time.

Covert Operations Report

By Operatives Townsend and Morgan

Day 1:

We're here. We're in Rome. This is it. Operative Morgan has great enthusiasm towards her sources and intelligence so far. Our mission objectives at present: 1). Finish what operatives Joe Solomon and Matthew Morgan started. 2). Find missing operative, Matthew Morgan. Bring him home.

'_Dead or alive' _the thought a traitor, trespassed my mind; I could only hope it was the latter. Deep down I knew it was not.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** So here it is, the first chapter…enjoy! X

Bitter Sweet- Chapter One

Cammie's p/o/v

I looked out from behind the tainted glass window of the sleek black and very official looking Mercedes- Benz, as it pulled up to curb, outside the departures terminal for Rome international city 'airport. I'd been resting my head against the window, my cheek pressed against its relieving, cool surface; the outcome of this being, it was slightly steamed up from my small puffs of breath. "Cameron…Cammie" I heard his voice as if from a distance, not as though he was sitting right next to me. I felt his gentle touch as he nudged me on the shoulder; as though I was something precious he was trying to break. However it snapped me out of whatever trance-like-state that I'd been stuck in. I raised my head slight, the moving bringing a slight light-headed sensation, to stare into the dreamy blue eyes of double-o status agent Edward Townsend. An awkward silence fell between like a vast expansive void and for the second time I felt distant, like my body was present but my mind was elsewhere. Someplace I didn't know existed, until now, someplace that wasn't here in this moment. Then he added "I thought you might have been asleep" after a brief hesitation and the silence that felt like it stretched forever (it only lasted 36 seconds to be exact). "No" I whispered gently, so soft I knew he had to strain his excellent spy-sense hearing to catch what I said. My voice felt delicate, fragile like fine glass that could shatter if not handled with care; as I went onto explain "No…I wasn't sleeping".

Saving us from lapsing into another awkward silence, a saviour my saviour, Preston Winters twisted from the passenger seat. "Are you sure there is nothing more I could do for you?" he asked again, to no avail. I guess he'd been giving us a moment, not wanting to intrude, and now he gave me a look filled with the sympathy, love and affection of a fond sibling '_like the ones Abby and my mum give each other or the ones me and Bex exchange' _I thought and immediately wished I hadn't. The hollow, craving ache to be with my sisters, started up in my again like hunger pangs. Townsend was the one to answer "No Mr Winters, she shall be quite alright now" his voice serious. Then "Thank you" he uttered as an afterthought, as if he'd just remembered his manners, as if it had just come to him just how remarkable Preston had been at assisting our needs, never questioning, never caring for the cost. And that was finally the reason why I felt the need to say something, like before I'd lost my voice. With new found strength I spoke, the words rushing passed my lips "Thank you so much Pres, I have no idea what I would've done without you". Tears swelled up in my eyes, glazing them and I'm sure – actually positively certain- they looked shiny, a lump forming in my throat.

That was my cue, before he could say anything more, before the tears that threatened spilled over the edge broke through, I got out the car more than a little flustered and with no grace at all (like a caged animal that had been let free, out in the open). My cheeks felt like they were on fire, burning with emotion, ignited with the happenings of the summer to present. Then I felt a firm yet gentle hand touching me, just above the small of my back, without knowing how found my head tucked into the crook of a neck. That's when I realised Preston had followed lead out of the car and was hugging me. I hugged him back, holding on tightly, knowing that all I couldn't put into words was being communicated through this hug. I felt warm and safe. Most of all I felt nothing but comfort.

"_Finally, Rome" I breathed the words out into the humid city air, exasperated at the very sight of the great coliseum rising up before me, in all its ancient glory baring erosive marks, telling the tale of time. I was finally here. I'd finally reached it 'Rome'. I was exhausted from my lack of sleep on the journey here, someone had, had to watch my back. That someone was me. My stomach growled, I'd skipped lunch and breakfast, reminding me of my lack of funds. The worry of the expense of the journey here had already plagued my mind enough (well at least for today). I'd worry about that tomorrow "cross that bridge when you get there" as my mum would say, so instead I focused on my surroundings. Taking it in. nothing could compare to this._

_The cobblestone streets were heaving with people, citizens milled with tourists, making their way through the huge crowds of people on summer vacation following tour guides and trying to speak basic Italian words, straight out of dictionaries and travel guides. There were market stalls up ahead, selling a vast variety of things from jewellery, to souvenirs. "Rome" I spoke the thought aloud. Almost every dream I ever had of going on missions featured in Rome. Busting arms and weaponry dealers, coming here on a romantic interlude with my Blackthorne boy (the latter one being a private fantasy), maybe even retiring here later on in life (after serving the CIA). This was a city not built in a day but could steal your heart in a matter of seconds. A city full of possibilities, of promise, of leads or well so my dad had thought 5 years ago. It was the last place he'd been. That's what affected me the most. They say home is where the heart is, part of my heart would always be with my dad, part of my heart of my home was here in Rome. Dead or alive. I knew he was here I could feel it._

_I took in the breathtakingly stunning view of Rome's most famous tourist attraction, one last time and turned away. The mingling scent of foods mixing in the air, wafted towards me (from one of the market stalls), the enticing smell of spicy cinnamon waffles making my mouth water. I decided to head in that general direction. As the sun started its descent from the sky, the streets had never been more alive, swarming with yet even more tourists. Tourists that had nothing more to care about than enjoying their summer vacation. I couldn't help but envy them as I wished that was my purpose here._

_I walked along the rocky rubble cobblestone street, sharp rock jutting through the soles of my shoes, making the experience more painful than pleasant. I journeyed deeper into the crowds and the heart of Rome, on my way passing market stalls that were shutting-up-shop for the night; one in particular caught my eye. It was a chic, little jewellery stall that sold elegant yet hip one-off pieces that looked like they could be featured in vogue; I couldn't help but think of Macey. Macey the style queen, Macey my roommate, Macey my sister. That's when he must've seen me, someone I thought I'd only see around at political conventions and on American soil. By the looks of it, he'd seen me before I'd seen him. Yes, Preston Winters was heading straight towards me a massive smile on his face and there was no where I could hide. So much for keeping my cover._

_When he was close enough, I heard him call "Cammie is that you?"_

"_Hey Pres, never thought I'd see you here" I replied matching his smile with my own._

"_Well exactly" he rushed on "I mean I couldn't believe it when I saw you. What brings you to Rome Cammie?" he asked his smile never wavering._

_The lie rolled smoothly off my tongue "I was back-packing through Europe with my parents and I…kind of got lost" I hesitated on the last part before going to ask "How about you? What brings you to Rome, Pres? Summer Vacation?"_

_He paled a little and his smile dimmed "Well I was actually just out to dinner with my parents and then I saw you…Uh I guess Macey forgot to mention I moved here?" before I could say anything he went on "Umm since you're lost, you don't have anywhere to stay right?"_

_I felt awful, retched and especially angry at Macey for not mentioning Preston's move (it was obvious he was into her) but all I said in reply was "It seems that's the case"._

"_Then it's decided…Cammie you must come and stay with us…until your parents come back for you" his voice held authority and I knew no wasn't the answer he was looking for._

_However it didn't stop me from asking "Are you sure?" I felt like I was going to collapse and it must've shown because his smile returned "Of course" there was a gentle, reassuring feel to the words. In that moment I knew. I knew that Preston felt he owed me. Thought of me as the girl who saved his life. Looked at me like a sister. And in that moment he was the boy…who was returning the favour._

His arms falling from around me pulled me out of the memory, no more words were exchanged, and none needed to be. Our actions had done the talking. Throwing me one last glance over his shoulder, as he turned away, Preston walked back and slid into the passenger seat of the car. At some point Townsend had got out of the car, unnoticed, and together we watched as it pulled away from the curb, navigating its way out of departures. I turned to my travel companion, who handed me the lighter of two back packs, the one which I'd relied so heavily on this summer. It was time to go home.

Families made their way through the automatic doors of the departures terminal. Families, laughed and smiled, glad to be going home…together. I didn't know what to feel. I couldn't think. Not for the first time did I wish I didn't know what I knew. What I'd learnt this summer. "Come on Cammie, let's go and check in" Townsend placed his had gently on my shoulder, leading me through the doors of the terminal, his voice soft and sweet as though he'd been speaking to a child, a baby. That's when the realisation finally dawned on me; he was treating me as something fragile like something that could be broken. I realised he was walking on eggshells, not wanting to test them, not knowing how much they'd endure. He thought I was going to have a break down.

'_Come on Cam'_ I mentally prepped myself, giving it a fierce edge. I could deal with this, I was a spy, and I'd have to deal with a lot worse. I put on my most determined face, hoping it showed and said "Let's roll" speeding up the pace of our walk towards check-in. Townsend looked somewhat surprised, but just smirked like I'd proved him right and said "You and your Aunt's appreciation of the English language is similarly quite despairing". I knew he was talking about Aunt Abby but instead of replying with some smart quip, I let us lapse into a comfortable silence. We made our way through the airport going through all the necessary procedures; getting our luggage checked in, then going through a security check (which from a spy in training point of view was pretty lousy). I could tell Townsend thought so to, agitated disbelief was clear on his face. Finally we made it to customs (I hated getting my passport checked, especially now, that I'd dyed my hair) however despite suspicious and doubt I was cleared for travel. It was time to part and go our different ways.

Townsend would be catching a flight to London. On his arrival he'd go straight to 6's headquarters and report our findings. He'd report everything. I would be flying back to the states, D.C, from where I'd make my way back to Gallagher. From where I'd make my way back home, to face the wrath of my teacher, roommates and headmistress a.k.a Rachel Morgan, my mum. I'd also have to report back to the CIA. "Are you going to be okay getting back? Are you sure you wouldn't like me to accompany you back to the academy?" he asked, no longer gentle and kind but serious, just like he secret agent he was. "I'll be fine" was my only reply and I meant it. Then to my surprise I added "Than you for, uh not bugging me out, I guess…" I let the sentence awkwardly hang there for a second before I continued "and for going against everything to help me, I'm sorry if I put you out" I finished, knowing it had been his summer off. Knowing that he could be flagged as a rogue agent, exiled from the services because of this stint.

In return, he gave me that-knowing smile, that reminded me a bit of Zach and would make ladies swoon (it was definitely attracting the attention of more than one female)saying after a moment "No problem Miss Morgan, I like walking on the wild side from time to time". It was so out of character for him, I was taken aback. What happened next definitely shocked us both, the air flying from our lungs. We embraced in a tight hug. I know unbelievable, _**actual hugage.**_ As we stood arms around each other, my mind swirled back to exactly why I'd called agent Townsend. Black and white images.

"_Hmm" I mumble the thought out loud to myself. I was torn inside out by my present situation and I couldn't help but wish for the advice of my friends, my teachers, my mum; Mr Solomon. But all those people were a thousand or so miles away and probably going out their minds. At the thought of my mum going crazy trying to find me, emotions so deep ran through me, I ached. I was hurting emotionally (not to mention physically), I was anxious about my mission ahead, but most of all I missed my mum. And I wanted her to be here, with me, smoothing my hair back and telling me "everything's going to be alright" even though I knew it was not. It was enough to make me wish, I never ran away. Because running away wasn't as fun as it sounded._

"_No" the words left my lips on a breath of air "No" I repeated myself, people around me looked at me half curiously and half cautiously, like I was mental and on the loose (maybe I was). I'd chosen a small Austrian café to ponder my thoughts in, while I sat a steaming hot coffee pressed in-between my hands keeping them warm. 'This is no act of Stupidity, Cameron' I let the thought be silent, one for me and my mind 'People you love were getting hurt'. That's why I was here, sat all alone because I needed to find out, what the circle wanted with me. More important than that (for me anyway) was, this had been my Dads last mission and it wasn't complete. It wasn't over because he'd never come home. In a way he'd failed. Now it was left to me, to finish it. 'This was the Morgan legacy'. My thoughts had wondered off topic (not good when you're a spy-in-training), so I snapped myself back into the here and now. I had to deal with the problem at hand; I needed a mission partner. I couldn't go it alone._

_For a split second, I allowed myself to regret not taking Zach up on his offer, to run away together. Get off the grid. But the second passed 'no I couldn't drag him into this' because I knew I would be able to live with myself if anything happened to him (although technically he was already involved) . Zach Goode, as much as I didn't want to admit it to myself, was one of the people I most cared about ('maybe even loved') I didn't allow myself to wonder about it. There was a time and a place for all that. It wasn't here, it wasn't now. The plain and simple fact was; I needed a mission partner. The requirements were; they needed to be older than me, they needed to have more experience than me, they needed to be someone I could trust with my life (literally). For a moment Aunt Abby popped into my head, I couldn't help but think how perfect she'd be. 'No' I mentally chided myself; I couldn't get her involved for the same reasons as Zach. The only difference being, I knew for sure I loved her, she was family. Then my mind's eye remembered someone else, some with a heavy British accent and dreamy blue eyes. That was the moment it all clicked into place. I felt the frown, I didn't even know was there, relax. Agent Townsend was my answer. The only problem was, could I trust him._

_I didn't wait a heartbeat longer, reaching into my pocket I dug out a few coins and making my way to the pay-as-you-go phone dialled the number (committed to memory, obviously) I had been given last summer. I waited while it rung. Three times before a voice on the other end answered "Hello". To my surprise it was a female voice "Hello" she slurred again as if drunk, she sounded tired. This time I replied "Hello is there an age- can I speak to Edward, please?" I'd had to correct myself._

_No more than a couple of seconds later a male voice spoke "Hello, who's speaking?" with a cocky, self-assured, confident tone._

"_Busy night was it? You know, entertaining and all!" I couldn't fight the urge, I had to knock some of that cockiness out of his voice._

_His reply was almost instant "Miss Morgan, where are you? Your mother has been going out of her mind! Not to mention more than half of the Gallagher alumni are looking for you!" he sounded stern, but there was an edge to his voice. Something frantic or maybe just relief, I couldn't tell._

_Either way I ignored him and continued "I have a proposal for you? Only if you're interested, of course"._

_He fell silent a minute, before asking "What kind of proposal?"_

"_To join me" before he could answer, I added "If you bug me out, I swear I'll find you and I'll do something ten times worse then what Liz did to you". I imagined being able to see down the phone line and thought Townsend would probably give a little shudder. The threat seemed to work. I no longer felt alone, in need or helpless. Things finally started to take shape._

_I ended the conversation with "I'll meet you in Rome, in the heart of the city, don't be late" and then I hung up before he could reply._

We stepped away from each other at the same time. Our moment was over. He'd stayed true to his word, he hadn't bugged me out. Now it was time to part ways. This time I said my goodbye using the words "I'll see you soon". His only reply was "I'm afraid that might be sooner than you think, Miss Morgan…sooner than you think" he trailed off, repeating himself at the end. The he turned and without a backwards glance, I watched as agent Townsend made his way through the security gate, to board his place back to London.

Now I was truly alone as I waited for my flight to be called. The flight that would take me home .

Covert Operation Report

A report by Operative Morgan

Day 42

I'm going home, back to the Gallagher academy to see my senior year out. Also to continue with the research into Gillian Gallagher's bloodline. Yes, I'm so sure this is what my father had been onto when he went M.I.A. I feel I must also now write about something I and operative Townsend failed to report before. On one their rendezvous operative Townsend and Morgan tailed a circle member to a secret location. Instead of taking out the members, the operatives did what they were trained to do best, spy. Through this operatives obtained information about the whereabouts of missing operative Matthew Morgan. Operatives found out, that Matthew Morgan, previously thought to be M.I.A was actually K.I.A. Yes dead. He's gone. This can be verified by both operative after over-hearing the conversation between circle members, one known to be, Catherine Goode.

I stopped writing. I couldn't continue, my hands were trembling now and I couldn't control them. The memory was too painful, yet there was nothing I could do to stop it playing out in my head, like a broken record.

"_We can't do anything rash" Townsend was saying next to me. "We'll do what we do best then…" I replied too consumed by the scene playing out before me. "Spy" he finished my sentence where I let it hang._

_At first listening was hard, as the circle agents spoke (one of the being Zach's mum) of things I knew nothing of (but seemed to pique the interest of Townsend). 'Patience is a virtue'. No honestly it is, because finally the conversation took an interesting turn. An interesting turn in the way of the mention of me. I however didn't know that it would lead me into a state of devastation._

"_We have obtained intelligence that the Morgan girl has run away from Gallagher" I didn't know who had spoken._

"_Yes but we have no way of tracking, no way of knowing where she'll be" Zach's mum said sheer frustration penetrating her voice._

"_We'll track her down Catherine, she's a kid, she can't be that hard to find and when we have we'll get what we need. Torture it out of her" another one of the circle's agents snarled, like the thought brought him pleasure._

_Zach's mum's eyes took on an evil glint and see pointed downwards to an uneven area of dirt "Yes and then she'll join her father, right there" she laughed and to my ears it sounded more like a cackle. To anyone else the ground she was pointing towards was just that, ground. However agents were trained better and I knew what she was pointing at was a grave. My father's grave. Townsend looked at me a blank expression on his face, like he didn't know how he should feel, didn't know what I'd want to see. Me on the other hand, all I could do was sit there, while my heart broke in my chest._

The memory had left me wounded, a wound so deep, it was going to take a while to scab over and heal. As for my broken heart, I just couldn't say.

**AN: so there it is the first chapter; I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please let me know what you think …Review is there anything you guys want happen further into the story? Let me know. And thank you to my two reviewers: Wilhelm Wigworthy & Stronger-Than-Fear. You guys definitely put a smile on my face.**

**To the rest of my readers who are giving me and this fanfic a chance: thank you for all the support.**

**Much love,**

**I-am-a-brat x**


End file.
